Glacier
by Theresa471
Summary: Lt. Tom Paris currently is working on a new holo-novel in order to work out the kinks. This will be a on-going series...
1. Chapter 1

**Glacier**

Lt. Tom Paris was trying to figure out the holo-deck program Glacier. It was supposed to been a much different type of environment. Instead of being totally all ice glaciers and caves.

For where the only life forms around would be bears, penguins or anything else that can survive this type of element.

And the main reason he was able to do this was boredom. Since the Voyager was entering a piece of space that basically had nothing of interested for the entire crew to get involved. Even Captain Janeway and Chakotay agreed as well.

Including for the fact B' Elanna Torres the past few weeks has been avoiding him. Even though B'Elanna has been his wife for the past two years and expecting there second child.

For which he's been trying to figure it out as to why. Just after Paris, Kim and even Tuvok had come back from a under- cover operation for those eight days they were gone.

All for the sake of acquiring further trade from inside of the Delta region. And mostly seek vengeance on the new species the Voyager was able to come across.

Any rate...

Lt. Paris needed to be sure the program was working correctly. He didn't wish to be trapped inside and just mainly freeze to death or be killed from some type of ice creature unknown to him or the ship's computers.

And for Tom Paris...He was a man that likes to take all kinds of risks. Even though after seven years. His back ground for illegal dealings tends to keep slapping him in his face.

Right now he could use a drink and get himself inebriated for at least a few hours. While he mutters to himself working on the outside in the corridor with no one passing him by with the lateness of the hour.

As he tries to comfort himself. Until he was able to see Kim walking down in order to look for him for some reason.

"Hey!; I wanna to see on whether or not you could use a bite to eat. Neelix with all of the trade dealings. He was able to come up with something really edible for a change." He replies with some what of a smile before lightly touching his stomach. It was rumbling like Saint Mount Helens...

"Interested?; I'm more in the mood with exploring at this point, and see what the holo novel can provide." He mutters to his friend before sighing and becoming completely befuddled.

"Ok Tom. I need to go to our quarters to get ready for the outing. You really expect me to go inside without the proper dressing?"As he's able to perk up a little for when it comes to trying new programs for the most part.

"Wait a minute!" He hollered out to him for a moment before he's able to catch him quickly. "if you happened to run into my wife. Please do me a favor. Don't say a word to her unless she has already guessed on what we are up to." He said in a soft tone of voice.

"What ever Tom!" Before the friends simultaneously were able to moved off quickly passing be crew-members on the way to either the bridge, engineering or just plain lingering...

End of Chapter One.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two Glacier**

Paris and Kim walked slowly into there quarters. In order to change clothing for the holo-novel. So far they have been some-what lucky no one has called them for any type of bridge duty.

All of the regulars accept for Tuvok was on the bridge. Since he was able to volunteer this time around. Instead of being in his quarters mediating. Ever since Kes has left to go to the higher plane of a different life form.

His only other student has been Seven of Nine. She's been working really hard trying to control her inner emotions. Trying to purge her Borg implants still not able to be removed by the doctor or any conventional way.

But going back to Paris and Kim. Even though Lt. Paris officially living quarters would be with B'Elanna. Currently she's not been in the best of moods between carrying there second child, working in engineering in order to try and update the department by 5% or better.

And she needed to provide proof for Captain Janeway on whether or not she and her staff is able to provide it. While they are in this area of space vector.

However for Tom Paris and his addiction with holo-novels. Hopefully more crew-members would he able to do the same with providing different samples for the captain and the commander.

They as well tends to need the distraction. Especially when the both of them are in the command mode and always looking out for each other.

Kim was able to find the proper clothing for inside of the program. It's going to be interesting to see on who is going to last the longest with the cold or even the heat.

Moments later **...**

Both men were ready with the desire equipment for the holo-novel. Kim had keep looking at Paris on whether or not he really wanted to go though with it in the first place.

Though he his right arm from stress was shaky as with his nerves.

And hopefully with all of the safely features enhanced with the program. There isn't going to be a problem once they are able to enter.

It was some how strange to be inside the environment. Currently the ice-cold wind blowing into there faces was leading them to a open cavern. And who knows just what might be lurking about this area.

Even Kim had asked about it. While they were getting ready from inside of the living quarters.

"Oh! Come on Harry...There isn't supposed to be for when it comes to this type of enhanced program." As Lt. Paris tries to narrates his movements.

"All right already Tom. I believe you." Kim is able to interjected some what loudly with his comments afterwards.

One thing for sure. It'd seem like his friend Harry Kim needed to chill a little with having a outburst.

"Lets go. Time is currently on our side." He said before the both men were able to face the real obstacles...

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three Glacier**

However for now. Paris and Harry slowly ventured inside the new program. It was truly remarkable on how the computer was able to bring everything to life.

Paris was able to sense a great deal of joy from inside of himself. The same can be said with Kim as well.

While over coming with emotion. Once they were able to come upon a cavern that had the earmark for trouble. Otherwise both of the men decided to try and to explore it. Including having there weapons ready in case of a sneak attack.

Feeling some what cold now and numb a little from the temperatures. Even with wearing there gloves and other protected clothing. Paris was telling Kim to be very careful. In order not to have his hands and other parts of his body with frost-bite.

Along with the fact they didn't need a long-drawn out speech from the Chief Medical Doctor Holographic program. Even though at times during the past seven plus years. He seemed to act so real to the Voyager crew members.

No matter for this particular time. Tom Paris and Harry Kim were able to find a most beautiful cascading water-fall running on down from the walls of the cavern.

Even though Harry was incline to see where it leads with the waterfall. While Paris was able to nod his head with approval before moving off into the direction.

It was quite strange to be inside. And it was so far so good for when it came to any type of winter type of animals during the travels of the waterfall.

They were both unrelenting for when it came to being determined to explore new things. And this environment was one of them. And when they were able to come upon the end. They were able to see a strange pool of waters crystal blue with odd looking fish moving about the waters.

Even though they didn't have any type of fishing poles to catch them. Tom Paris was able to asked the computer to place two small reels on the rocky ground. Including bait of some kind as with an old time bobber from the 21st century.

Lt. Paris had to ask on whether Harry had ever done of any type of fishing. Especially for when he was a very young boy.

"Actually I did Tom. My father used to have me ice fish with a few of his fishing buddies. And when ever we were able to punch a hole into the ice. We were able to get lucky at times to have them for our dinner afterwards." He said with great pride in regard to remembering about his father.

"Well then...Dinner Time!" He was able to reply with bending down to take hold of one of the small reels to begin there exploring.

It would only take a few moments before the both men were able to catch four of the strange looking creatures. And place them into a white bucket. This was going to be a good time then any to leave the program and have Neelix cook them up for them. And if they could try to catch two more to have his wife B' Elanna try it out of pure curiosity.

Even though as a part Klingon. Maybe not! Especially carrying there second child to be delivered in three months.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four Glacier**

 **Outside of the program. B'Elanna Torres Paris was trying to figure out why her husband has been inside of the holo-deck for such a longtime.**

 **She's been having a hard time trying to get the warp-drive engines fine-tune for the Captain. Even though her mind has been steering towards too much of her husband Tom Paris.**

 **In spite of the fact with there differences. She hasn't been able to cope with her Klingon hormones for when it comes to carrying the second child.**

 **She doesn't understand as to why she's been having such an issue. Even though the doctor keeps on insisting it's just her hormones mostly.**

 **For which she still doesn't know on whether it's worth while to continue on with the pregnancy against her better judgement. While she was muttering to herself. While the other workers in engineering working there stations were trying to steer clear of her for the moment.**

 **Even she was able to notice it with her Klingon imagination. And she didn't want to feel this much being hostile towards anyone. This also includes her husband Lt. Tom Paris.**

 **What she really needed to do first off. Is take some what of a break away from engineering. And investigate this new program he talked about with the holo-novel.**

 **She could use a little distraction for this time. Maybe it could get her mind off her problems. Until she's able to deal with them with a clear head and most of all her frustration always getting in the way of her entire being...**

 **Otherwise she went to leave engineering with giving some one else in charge.**

 **Complementary to the fact she didn't know what to expect with the program. On whether she was going to enter. All her husband had said about a program called Glacier. And in her mind it could be anything involving the freezing waste land.**

 **It's immensely important that she needs to dress warmly. Until she knows for sure on what to expect of the program.**

 **Even though she won't have to make any type of comparisons to others.**

 **Just after leaving her quarters with having to feel with satisfaction. She was ready to venture inside, along with the fact she also needs to protect the unborn child as well.**

 **As for her daughter K' Julanne. She was currently asleep with-in the day-care section for where the other two were staying for the moment.**

 **She had remembered a time for when there weren't any children on board. Until they had wound up being inside of the Delta sector.**

 **Never the less for herself...**

 **When she was able to asked the computer to open the door. She was ready to enter the environment. And when she did at first.**

 **She was some how over whelmed on just how magnificent the inside was looking to her vision...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five Glacier**

 **Inside the program she was seeing huge snowflakes. For which she has never seen before in her life. However for herself. Her prime objective was to find her husband and Harry Kim.**

 **She was starting to feel cold and numb all over her entire body. She was hoping that she wasn't going to get frost bite through this entire ordeal.**

 **As she tried to breath from the cold air. Along with the fact she cold also feel her Klingon blood boiling over inside the pit of her stomach.**

 **Trying to walk briskly in the mist of all this entire environment. And so far she's been lucky not to have seen any type of strange looking critters. Since she's not in any type of mood to battle with one of them. Accept for her human husband and his friend.**

 **Further inside of the Glacier program. Lt. Tom Paris and Harry Kim were in complete shock. When they were able to find a most beautiful hot-spring from inside of the cavern. With crystals running along the cavern inside.**

 **They were beginning to think of something strange to the fact. That the computer program might of come up with a life form to make it even more interesting.**

 **Unless the crystaline decides to communicate. Tom and Kim left it alone for now. Otherwise were going to try and go inside of the hot spring to relax and just let the heat and the vapors relax there bodies.**

 **It's amazing...It wasn't cold at all inside. After moving along all that wind, gust and blowing snow until they were able to arrive inside of the cavern.**

 **Lt. Paris had made the suggestion to get inside of the hot spring...While he was able to start peeling off his clothing one piece at a time. Until He was finally down to his under wear to show his some what taunt body. Especially when he does work out in the gym with lifting weights, running and a number of other exercises in order to keep himself in shape.**

 **As for Kim and his thinking. He decided to do the very same thing. However he was making sure nothing else would be bothering them. Unless what ever entities were inside the cavern. And was about communications contact with them finally...**

 **But nothing happen at that particular moment. During the both Voyager members were able to step inside of the hot spring to there liking. It's just too bad the Captain and Commander aren't here to enjoy it none the less!...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six Glacier

Actually Captain Janeway and Chatokay needed a distractions from there duties. The past few weeks things between the both of them had heated up finally.

And she was able to hear all about the new holo-novel. She was willing to try it out never the less. At this time was no doubt the chance to go inside without having to let Lt. Tom Paris know.

She would be thinking about the romance of it for the first time. In spite of the cold, snow, blowing winds and anything else that might of been added with the program.

She was able to find Chatokay working out inside of the gym on deck 16th. She was able to explain to him about wishing to explore the program. Even though others has express to do the same thing without asking for permission.

Otherwise with the surprise look on his face. Even though sweating from his work-out. He was able to nod his head with wanting to go with her from the beginning to very end.

"Well then lets go." She was able to say with that glowing smile of hers... Including adding the up and down look of his body. Including for the fact. He knew very well just what she was actually looking for from him. As with most of every woman serving on the Voyager.

"Give me 15 minutes to change into the proper clothing. I will meet you there Katherine." He replied with a wide grin before leaving.

Some time later...

For Paris, Kim and now finding his wife. Inside deep of his new program. She would be her usual crabby self. Otherwise not as bad than most times with her half Klingon self.

Otherwise Tom Paris was more worried about the child inside of her stomach. On whether or not it's going to cause any type of side effects with the growth. Torres basically wasn't listening. She was some what more interested in the beautiful hot spring.

Even though...

Kim still was inside of it enjoying himself immensely. He kept on saying to his friend on just how remarkable the entire program was running. He kept on saying with the fact he was feeling just wonderful for the most part.

Even if he'd at the back of his mind. Having to be thinking too much about the crystanline entity that just might be lurking about the entire cavern...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven Glacier

Some where along the line. everyone that was inside this new program were enjoying themselves to a certain degree. The computer was able to do a magnificent job although.

And just like every program. Tom Paris just knew what exactly he was doing.

But now that his wife was here. He would be able to share this experience with her in every way. While Harry was inside of the hot-spring. They were able to at least enjoy the environment. Instead of the usual of being on board the Voyager.

What he could use for this particular moment. Was a nice gentle message from her and go into a darker corner of the cavern.

However all of a sudden...More of the Voyager crew were starting to crept inside. When they were hearing foot steps coming from the other section.

While taking a deep sigh after looking at the face of his wife. He knew very well...She was some what disappointed with not being alone after all. He was able to squeeze her hand for gentle emotional support.

She was able to whisper something in Klingon to some what excite her husband. Even though he knew very well she was only doing it. Just because of her nature and of her pregnancy in the late stages.

And for Tom Paris...He knew of the components for when he decided to go into union between the both of them. Even though the captain and a number of friends had given there judgement on the idea of them getting married in the first place.

Even for Paris was fighting his inner emotions from the first time he knew those feelings were there. For which he needed to prove to her with great satisfaction every step of the way.

"Tom...I need to say that I'm truly sorry for everything I have done to you in the past." She says while waiting to see who was arriving from the opposite side and without having to be caught off guard like most times.

"I know...It's immensely important that the both of us enjoy or lives now that we are closer to the Alpha region. The same goes for when I finally get that up-close personal chat with my father after sending out the letter I wrote a few weeks back."

"And I understand very well Tom." She was able to quickly move to kiss him in the corner. Before they were able to realize it was the captain and the commander to enjoy themselves for a change.

She was able to hear the captain say. "Remarkable!" Actually she rather enjoys any type of holo-novel that is basically some-what tame. That just doesn't defeat the purpose one those wishing to hurt themselves in the process.

Even though it's supposed to be some what relaxing for the mind and mostly of all the body.

"You can say that again." The commander was able to say as well. Before deciding to walk around the entire area to survery further. Like he always does with anything new to his environment.

Otherwise for Harry. He needed a couple of blankets in order to cover himself once he's able to move out of the hot-spring. And press his head afterwards against someone's back to relax. While sighing all along while his energies was being sapped by the hot springs. As with Katherine Janeway relaxing away inside feeling every single pore of her body feeling some what regenerated.

She was thinking. "It's too bad Seven of Nine is not here to enjoy this new program." Otherwise her husband was able to come back after exploring a little to rub the back of her neck at the edge of the springs.

And at the way he was rubbing her neck. She was able to tell that he was getting a little too much into it with his warm, gentle hands on the back of her neck and back...


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Notes: I will be sure to have the next few chapters much longer.**

Chapter Eight Glacier

She was able to see it in his face with that smug look of his for the taking. She was really grateful for it. Since he's not had that type of look for the past few weeks. While the Voyager had met up with a bunch of new aliens to get into there way to reach the Alpha sector.

And Voyager was determined to finally arrive home. In spite the fact they still had a year or more in order to get to that particular sector.

Including for the fact to keep everyone's morale up. Unlike a few years ago for when it was extremely awful on all accounts.

Other wise...

Captain Katherine Janeway was most grateful to try out this new program. Mostly because she needed the distraction of the Chain of Command had been weighing heavily on her shoulders the past year or so.

And now for the fact she's in the romantic relationship with Chatokay. Just after Seven of Nine wasn't able to handle hers with him in order to sperm him away. Even though he'd said he wasn't able to shut off his emotions like she could.

At least with Janeway. She was finally able to reveal her inner feelings and without the complications...Or when someone would through the book at her for when it comes to Command romances.

She needs this very badly. Hopefully she won't be able to screw it up between the both of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine Glacier

One thing Chatokay wanted to try with this program. He desired to climb and this was the perfect in order to try it. Even though all of the safely features will certainly be turned on. In case he's not able to hang on.

And when he was able to mention it to Janeway. She would give him a some what smugly expression on her face. Giving him the permission to go ahead and just have fun. While she's able to look on in amusement.

She's basically here to just relax like most times. While he was delighted for the most part. While in his earlier days. He never had the chance to do anything. But now that things are certainly different in his life. He can now with the feeling of his oats.

While with the circumstances of being in second-in-command. He wonders on whether that will be the case. Once they are able to finally arrive into the Alpha sector. It's probably going to be up to Janeway and Star Fleet Command.

Even though they will have to go over all of the files that lead them into the Delta sector to strain them for seven years. Even though with those years. Janeway admitted to herself and others she had thought about making the correct decision to bring them full circle.

She was mostly grateful to come out of it mostly alive and well...

It was moments later...

She was able to hear him order the computer the supplies for the climb. There seem to be enough of the items for others to join them if possible.

She knew very well that B 'Elanna wasn't going to be doing any type of climbing while carrying the second child. It was just too dangerous at this point, and no way was Lt. Tom Paris would let his wife do something notorious crazy.

However exasperated it had never stopped her before...And one of them was saying yes to marrying him in the first place. After what had happened with her father's own marriage having married a Klingon.

Never the less...It turned out for the better with everything coming out into the open...

Chatokay was ready to climb after receiving all of the equipment, including the spikes to help with his footing. Just prior to starting. Janeway was able to plant a sweet tender kiss onto his lips before moving off to explore further the rest of the holo-novel.

Actually all of them were able to explore further. And under the watchful eyes of the Crystaline...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten Glacier

He was thrilled to the gills having to be climbing freely. Taking it slow with each of the spikes to reach higher. He tries to swallow from inside of his throat. As the cold air of being up high inside of simulation was starting to get to him for the most part.

While he was mostly trying to stay fixated on his position, or he will fall to his death. And he didn't need any one go ballistic. Especially when this is supposed to be a friendly little climb.

It's truly remarkable just how real. While his own body was giving him the shivers. Even through his clothing and including his insulated black gloves fitting him really well.

Even though he muses looking down a little to see just how far he has come. He was sounding too much of a broken record at times. Even if the glacier climb is just magnificent and the adrenaline coursing through his veins.

And what he would like the most is a massage while inside of his own quarters as compared to all this in the first place.

He was glad to have tried the climb. Along with the fact he's able to still be able to move at his age after losing the seven years in the Delta region. Including all those crew-members losing there lives in the line of duty and will never make it back home. Like with Kes having gone to a different realm of plane.

It's the one pet peeve that is going to haunt him and Janeway until the day they both die at a old age...

However for them and everyone on board at the time didn't have a clue. As to what they would be up against...

He's able to swallow through his survival suit. And all of the usual signs that goes with scaling up any type of mountain. He was able to swore to himself. That he wasn't going to take that long. Since he didn't wish to spoil it for everyone else using the holo-deck.

It was moments later...

He was able finally to reach the top of the glacier. Along with the fact of feeling proud of himself and mostly energized. Even though he doesn't really need to climb back down. Since the computer will be able to transport him back down to the level the others are currently waiting for him.

He asked within reason to have him placed back down onto solid ground once again. For which he was or will be able to take a deep breath after being up that high in the air. Even though only being inside of a holo-novel...

He felt truly proud of himself in doing so. Add into the fact. So did everyone else for that matter. Including Janeway to run up to him with a look that was extremely amazing with her expression, along with her always hand gesture...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11th Glacier

It was truly amazing how a man like Chaokay can get so giddy at times. All for the sake of climbing or anything that will keep his mind together spiritually.

And he has done this a number of times over a space of time. While he's been abroad the Voyager. He has never had this chance for when he was fully involved with the Maquis and his friends.

Now that he was able to accomplished this aspect of his life. He would very much like to try it again. Even though not today, but perhaps another time.

Actually right now he was feeling all types of emotion including joy and love. A type of love for where it's received from both sides of the fence. Its taken seven years from the both of them to reach this point. And no doubt Captain Janeway will certainly agree with his thinking.

He was able to walk slowly over to Janeway before she realize. She was slightly being touched, even though for when she felt it again. It wasn't him but rather something odd from inside of the simulation.

It was for the fact her right hand was shaky. Considerating that the situation just might turn dangerous. She'd no choice in the matter on whether or not there was some type of different life form having been developed deep inside of the holo-novel.

And when she was able to asked the computer on whether or not it was trying to communicate with those inside.

 _ **COMPUTER VOICE..."**_ _Possible Captain." As she is able to glance up a moment to look into his eyes._

 _While her chest instantly tightened with the possible chance of meeting up with a new life form. Even though gripping at the idea of having this new species living inside of the holo-novel. Just like the characters living with-in the perimeters of the program programmed by the crew._

 _However this time by the computer once more. Now she could use the likes of Seven and her knowledge of generated computer programming._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12th Glacier

After some time with everyone getting adjusted to the environment of the program. Now they needed to be in contact with the crystal entity having to be hugging the outer walls of the cavern.

Otherwise everyone just had to wait until it was time for the communications.

But for now Captain Janeway and Chaokay walked towards the center of the cavern, for where Lt. Paris and B'Elanna were hanging out the past hour with the hot-spring relaxing their every pore of their bodies.

Lt. Paris even said earlier it was just plain evil to be totally relaxed. And not have to worry about duties or any other duties for when it comes to running the ship at this particular time.

But than again for Paris...His entire life has been lacking discipline. All because mostly of his father and the lime light of being in Star Fleet.

It's only been the past few years that Paris has been able to come to terms with his heritage. Along with having married B' Elanna and the differences between the both of them. But at least the one key to their success is communications. Without it their marriage would be a fraud in every way.

One thing for sure. Paris was having a grand old time having to be inside of the hot-spring. As with his wife for where she's able to let loose her inner ambition for now.

Even though she has been fighting it for the longest time. Ever since she was able to find out about her father and mother marriage issues. All due to her Klingon heritage.

But thank god that her husband was able to break down her barriers before it was too late...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13th Glacier

It was kinda strange with having a life form come to life from inside the holo-program. Even though there has been a few occasions due to malfunctions.

But this particular time it was real and having to try and communicate with the humans inside of the program.

Though at this time. No one knows for sure just what exactly is going on...

Janeway was asking Chaokay his judgement on what exactly is actually going on with the crystal life form. She was standing in front of her husband.

When it took a moment for him to gather his thoughts. "I just don't now Kathleen. We have seen life forms like the crystal entity. But never anything like this before inside of a holo novel." He says with taking in a deep breath.

"I realize that Chaokay. Maybe we need to be the one to make direct contact with the entity." She says directly and to the point...

"And how are we supposed to do that Katherine?" He asked without having to look stupid in the first place with asking the question.

"How?; like this"...She goes to stand against the cavern wall to begin speaking.

She is able to give the standard greeting before asking on whether the Crystal entity needs help for the most part...

She everyone else inside the holo novel waited a moment or two on whether the entity would be able to answer the captain's request.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14th Glacier

It took a moment for the crystal entity to finally say something.

"Captain Janeway, my name is Astro from the planet Celestrial, we were trapped in this space sector. Only to be pulled into your vessel and your computer generated simulation."

"And how are we supposed to help you, Astro?" She asked the crystal entity moving while closer to it. Even though her husband was trying to force her to back away. She looks back at him. "I will be all right Chaokay." She replied with a rather soft tone of voice.

He just backs off to let his wife to talk with the crystal entity.

"Captain, the only way you can help is to release our people from this simulation. and use your transporter to beam us out into space." It said to a most confused Captain of the Voyager.

"I don't understand. Why weren't you and your people able to do this on your own?"

"Because we need a human touch to actually move us out of the simulation." Astro says directly to the Captain and the others inside the cavern...

Chaokay says to the group..."Remarkable!"...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15th Glacier

Janeway looked at her husband with that look of hers that he is mostly used to the past eight years. Yes, it was remarkable to have this entity say it needs just a human touch to leave the simulation and the Voyager...

"What else Astro do you actually need in order to survive?" She says on a even tone of her voice... "When you say just a touch, do you actually mean some sort of a joining?" She asked to clarfied the entity's meaning...

"No Captain...just a touch of a human being. I know this may sound strange to you." As the voice of the entity was now louder than normal from inside of the cavern...

"And if we do this Astro. Will you be able to leave freely without the barrier of the computer simulation?"

"Yes we will be able to leave and head out to our home planet." It says with a bit of sadness...

"Let me discuss this matter with my crew members inside of this holo-novel." She replied with looking for support from the rest of the group...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16th Glacier

Captain Katherine Janeway didn't have to think all that long after speaking with the crystal entity. Even though moving over to her husband to asked his judgement on the overall situation.

"I have no problem with it Katherine. AS LONG AS WE KNOW the entity is able to leave and able to find a proper home." He says with giving his wife a warm embrace for support.

"I agree on this aspect of it. But how do we know there aren't any others that just might need our guidance?"

"We need to ask the entity the question before we decide with the volunteer wishing to do a good deed." She said with looking at her husband before moving over to Paris and B'Elanna. Even though there minds were on the steam coming up from the small pool.

Tom Paris decided with the shake of his head to volunteer. Even though he was some what scared a little. In regard to what is to be expected.

Even though he has helped over the years with other species to escape. B'Elanna didn't like the fact her husband was volunteering for something. She still hasn't been able to understand why this creature needs a human touch in the first place.

Tom Paris walked slowly over to his wife and placed a gentle hand onto her shoulder. "What can go wrong?" He asked her gently...

"I don't know Tom. But I'm scare that I might wind up losing you in the process. Get some one else to be a good soul." Her anger was now surely evident at this point. Along with Captain Janeway and Chaokay hearing the out burst from her.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17th Glacier

B' Elanna was scared as hell. Even though the crystal entity said it needed a touch of a human in order to leave the simulation. No one knew just what kind of side effect Lt. Paris would have afterwards.

No matter what is entitled with just the human touch. And why Paris decided to volunteer. In spite of the fact his wife was scared to death.

It was at this time...

Captain Janeway made a decision to ask the entity. "Can we decide later with discussing the matter with the rest of my crew. On whether or not others just might be interested in helping your cause."

"I have no problem with your suggestion Captain Janeway. I have been here awhile now...What's more time I can certainly wait several hours further."

Janeway and her husband Chaokay advise B' Elanna and Lt. Tom Paris they needed to end this simulation for awhile. In order to discuss this entire matter with the rest of the crew. "I just hope Tom your able to understand this entire matter?" She asked before he was able to shake his head for a positive response.

As soon as Paris ordered the computer to end the program for now. Everyone was able to leave the holo-novel through the doors and out into the hallway with crew-members passing them with curiosity on there faces.

"Meet me in the conference room in an hour everyone. Otherwise for now I need to change my clothing before the briefing." Janeway responded. Even though Chaokay didn't bother to say a single word for the moment. Otherwise he knew what had to be done at this point...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18th Glacier

Captain Janeway walked slowly into her quarters just after leaving the holo-novel. She was still thinking about the crystal entity offer. In spite of the fact that a certain engineer was scared out of her wits.

Lt. Tom Paris had offer to help out the entity with having to touch the human. Even though no one knew of the side effects of this **touch** from the entity...

The Voyager crew during the past years has dealt with all kinds of species. But they never dealt with a species that has asked to touch in order to leave the holo-novel and be able to get back home.

And for Tom Paris...he was more than willing to help out. No one was pulling his strings for when it came to making the decision.

Any way...Janeway needed to freshen up first before meeting up with everyone in the conference room. It was a moment later when her husband Chaokay walked in to speak with her.

"Are you all right Katherine?" He says walking over to give her a embrace. She was able to melt into his arms, while she was able to take in a deep breath...

"I seem to be Chaokay. I just don't like the current situation with Lt. Paris volunteering. You saw the reaction from B' Elanna on what might happen to him." She breaks away from his arms while looking into her dresser to change clothing.

"It's Tom choice to help the entity. But like you said earlier we don't know what kind of side effects will be involved. Maybe we should asked the doctor during the conference."

"I plan to Chaokay. But for now I need to change and take a quick recycle shower. Would you care to join me for a few minutes?"

He didn't have to say no on the subject. Especially when it comes to his wife's sexual tension. It was at this time Captain Janeway ordered the computer to lock her quarters door. Moving into the bath alcove...She was able to move out of her soil clothing while turning on the shower.

And right behind her was her husband having quickly removed his clothes. It was moments like these that he loved a great deal. And right now he wasn't able to wait any longer...


	19. Chapter 19

**Author Notes: Please be advised that the subject content of the chapter has changed to M rating . Sexual Content...Anyone that has an issue please don't continue to read. Thank You...**

Chapter 19th Glacier

Chaokay was very happy to be spending quality time again with his wife and captain of the Voyager. Mostly it's been a few weeks since the couple have done so in the bedroom.

Since the Federation vessel has been some what busy with making new allies in the Delta region. There hasn't been much time for anything else. This includes everyone else on the Voyager as well.

As soon as Chaokay was free of his clothing. He could see the stares that was directed from his wife. And it was at this time he knew what was going to happen between the both of them.

It's amazing on how his life has changed over the years. Even when he was a member of the rebels. He never was this close to anyone in the romance department. He didn't wish to be and wind up getting emotionally and mentally hurt in the process.

Even though he did have a few relationships in order to make ties with the different races. To gain information for the most part for his group.

However now things have changed the last several years. Both himself and Katherine were able to develop a deep bonding.

At first she wasn't able to since she still had feelings for the man she left behind on Earth and all of her contacts.

Including for the fact that she regretted the fact for having to strain the Voyager crew in the Delta region.

Any rate...Chaokay decides to move behind his wife to place his arms around her naked body. It was at this time he starts to give her feather like kisses on the back of her neck and shoulders.

She was able to appreciate it greatly...Afterwards he placed his firm hands over both of her breasts having to be sexually excited to his touch. She started to moan softly with what he was doing to her body...

He continued until he was able to start using his mouth and tongue on both of them, and have the two nipples standing erect and swollen to his eyes...

She was rather enjoying herself finally after weeks of being separated...They were able to move in deeper of the shower. While letting the cascade of hot water running down on their bodies melted together as one...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20th Glacier

Afterwards with their sexual encounter in the shower. Both parties were feeling so much better totally. Even though for Chaokay, he knew that his wife had to make a decision for when it comes to the crystal entity from inside of the holo-novel.

There was only one decision that needed to be made was the fact that Lt. Tom Paris had volunteered. He had advsied his own wife needing to help the entity with giving it a human touch.

And depending on whether this human touch works. This new entity will be able to leave the Voyager and head on home to a different dimension.

Whether or not this is the case. There would be a strong possible chance the crystal entity will be able to become a member of the Federation. And if this is the case...Captain Katherine Janeway will need to try and send a message to the Alpha region in regard to this matter. No matter how long it may take to reach the proper Star Fleet Command officials.

After a few moments coming out of the shower with just a white towel around his waste. Chaokay had went looking for his wife. Only to find her inside of her small office. She was sitting on the small grey couch thinking away.

He slightly knocked on the door to let her know he was around. She was able to look up from sitting to see him standing their in just a towel.

If she had the time... She would no doubt try to go for another round of wonderful sex with her husband. But for now this was not the time with needing to make a decision in regard to the crystal entity.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21st Glacier

Meanwhile inside of the holo-novel Glacier. Even though it wasn't running at this particular time. Inside of the matrix of the program, the crystal entity was at rest or in this case waiting for a response from the captain of the Voyager.

Currently it has the time to wait. Since it's entire life has been one of waiting for this one particular human touch to send it home finally into another dimension.

This is going to be the first time this human touch has ever been done. And there is no way of knowing just what type of side effects there might be for the human male.

And why the captain of the Voyager vessel needs to make the decision on whether her crew member should decide to volunteer.

Inside of the captain's quarters.

Chaokay had asked his wife ...who was thinking hard inside of her private office. She lifts her head to look at her husband having just to be wearing a towel around his waist. If she had the proper time... she would no know be going after him liked an caged lioness. But she had to be sure with her decision to let Lt. Tom Paris volunteer to help the crystal entity find its way home.

"Are you all right Katherine? I know it's not the time to be asking you about your decision." While standing in the middle of her private office.

"I' m just fine Chaokay. However making this decision has been most difficult to make." She said before moving up slowly from her seat to move closer to her husband...

"I realize that Katherine...but don't you think it's Lt. Tom Paris decision to make? Even though I know that B' Elanna doesn't want it to happen."

"That is very true." Janeway said to him. Otherwise she was too close to him and too enticing. However she was able to stand her ground for the next few moments. And during that time she was able to weigh her options before finally deciding.

Chaokay knew by the way she was acting. He had the feeling that his wife finally had made her decision.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22nd Glacier

There was more to it then just leaving her quarters to speak with LT. Tom Paris. Captain Katherine Janeway has an ace up her sleeve on whether or not her plan is going to work.

She was keeping every detail to herself for the moment. While her husband Chaokay currently was walking behind her, and out into the corridor.

Since it was basically late at night on the vessel. There were very little traffic in the hallway. While they were heading for the turbo lift to take them to see Paris and his wife in their quarters on deck eight.

Both Janeway and Chaokay were extremely quiet getting into the turbo lift. Chaokay had an sneaky suspicious his wife was up to no good. And for which she wasn't telling him everything involving the plan.

And she wasn't going to be putting all of her eggs in one basket. The moment that she had made her decision. She just knew what had to be done in the first place. Hopefully with no one getting hurt in the process.

Just as soon as they reached the level. The both of them started to walk slowly to the quarters having arrived a moment later.

She was the first to knock on the door. Even though Paris had the computer lock it once they entered inside earlier. Inside she was able to hear Tom Paris order the computer to open the door.

It was at this moment when Lt. Tom Paris let them into the living quarters. His wife was no where to be found. Captain Janeway was able to asked anyway. "Tom..where is your wife at this time?"

"In engineering checking up on an issue. One of the engineers were having a problem with the warp drive, even though nothing is actually wrong." He says with moving to the side to let the command staff sit on down. "What's up Captain?"

"Tom...I have made my decision about you volunteering to touch the crystal entity. Tell me something what is involved with developing a holo-novel version of yourself instead of having the real thing?" She says with the curious looks of both Lt. Paris and Chaokay.

"I don't understand. What does developing a clone copy of myself has to do with the crystal entity?"

"Everything Lt. At least with the holo-novel your life won't be in danger in case something drastic goes wrong." She says rather strongly moving in closer to the Lt.

"So what your saying is the fact we will be using the holo-novel version without having the crystal entity just realizing what exactly is happening at the moment of the joining."

"Exactly!" She replied while looking back at Chaokay having been extremely quiet throughout the entire conversation.

"Wow..." Was all he was able to say to her.

"How soon will you be able to get to work on the issue at hand?"

"Right away Captain Janeway." He said with excitement in his voice and body language.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23rd Glacier

The moment the captain had asked him about the clone. Lt. Tom Paris had his hands full with developing the holo-novel clone. Along with the fact he needs to mention this to his wife. Since she was brewing with her anger inside of engineering.

He even thought for a moment not to say a word to her. Even if it wasn't fair at all to keep her hanging in the balance.

He told Captain Janeway and Chaokay that he needed to speak with her first off before beginning. They were able to understand his reasoning in the first place.

Before deciding on leaving his quarters to wait for the total outcome with the cloning process. Hopefully between Janeway, Chaokay and the rest of the crew members. They were saying their prays that the entire scenario with the clone will work out for their benefit. While having the crystal entity leave on a positive note.

It only took ten minutes to speak with his wife in engineering. For the most part she was basically staying calm while Tom Paris was trying to explain the entire situation.

Afterwards he was able to begin his work with walking over to the main central control area of the holo deck. A number of crew members off duty were walking past him at that particular time.

Even though it didn't register on his brain during this moment. When one of the younger members of the Voyager crew had asked him, on what exactly he was doing with the central control panel of the holo-deck.

Lt. Paris didn't even bother to answer the young crew member. After a moment he just gave up and went into the opposite direction. While he was able to continue on with his work inside the panel. And during the next ten minutes, he was mostly talking to himself on whether or not he's successful with the outcome of developing the clone of himself.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24th Glacier

After working for the next 15 minutes. Lt. Paris was able to start up a different holo-novel in order to experiment. He needed to find out on whether his handy work with coming up with the clone of himself was going to be working at all.

When he asked the computer to bring up the Betazoid resort. The main computer was able to let him know. That he was able to enter when ready.

He was able to take in a deep breath into his lungs before entering. He all of a sudden was feeling some what nervous.

It was at this particular moment when the door to the holo-novel opened to admit him. It was beautiful as always having to be on the planet of Betazed. This particular sight was the main colony's resort for where most of the Federation members reside.

Walking past a number of crew members from different Star Fleet vessels, and including the very same Voyager. When the real Lt. Tom Paris started to walk up to the hotel desk. This is where he was able to see his clone speaking to the hotel manager.

He couldn't believe it. His very own clone standing directly in front of the hotel's desk.

It was at this very same moment that the real Lt. Tom Paris decided to end the simulation. While only asking the computer to keep the clone still running it's program.

This was when the situation had gotten out of hand with now having two Lt. Tom Paris inside the holo-deck.

"Hey!...what is going on here?" The clone Paris asking the question to the other standing directly in front of him.

"It was all part of a project to develop a clone of myself. In order to try and save a entity stuck inside one of my holo novels. This creature for which we are able to communicate with wants to leave to go back to his own dimension. But there is a catch to this idea. The entity needs a human touch and I volunteered to help the creature."

"Ok...then what is the problem?" The clone asked in all seriousness to the real copy.

"Because we have no idea what type of side effects there might be once I 'm able to touch/join with this creature. And we needed to developed a copy of myself in order for you to go into my place instead."

"I will do it. But I have a question in regard to this matter. What will the benefits be for doing this good deed with the creature?" He asked even though the real LT. Tom Paris knew the answer to the question. He just mostly shook his head while taking back a few steps from the clone.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25th Glacier

Lt. Tom Paris was proud of his achievement with the clone of himself. He was able to explain fully to the clone on what exactly he needed to do with walking inside of the program with the entity.

But first before this entire process was going to take place. He needed to inform the Captain and mostly his wife on the success of his project. While she was currently waiting in engineering to hear any word from him.

Lt. Paris asked his clone to stay inside of the holo-deck until he comes back in 30 minutes. "I will be right back. I suggest you stay here for now. I have a number of errands to run before we start this entire process. Understand?" He asked before asking the computer to open up the entrance.

"I understand completely." He says before deciding to sit down on the bench that was inside.

"Good...I won't be long." It was at this point he walks out into the hallway by passing a few of the crew members heading towards there work stations.

A few minutes later...

Lt. Tom Paris arrived on the bridge to let the captain know the success of what he was able to accomplish. He was able to stand next to her command chair before heading for Engineering for a few minutes.

"Captain...It worked. When I get back from Engineering. My clone will be able to go through with the plan. Hopefully with my clone, the entity will be able to leave the vessel to head back to his own home."

"Lets hope so Tom. This entire episode with the crystal entity has been going on way too long for my taste." She says with turning her head to look at him. "Congrats...Now I suggest you get going before my chief of engineering starts calling here on the bridge to look for you."

He smiled a little before saying. "No doubt she probably will Captain. Now if you will excuse me...I will call later with the results." He replied with stepping up to the next level before entering into the turbo lift.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26th Glacier

The moment he left the bridge. He knew that he had to speak with B' Elanna before she has a Klingon fit. When he was inside of the turbo lift he asked the computer to drop him off on the level of engineering.

He really wasn't looking forward to talking with her in the first place after the argument they had earlier. But never the less his idea was able to work. Hopefully she is going to feel much better about the entire idea of a clone taking his place.

Crossing his fingers behind his back. He walked out of the turbo lift walking pass crew members on there way to either engineering or other departments on this level. He would briefly say hello to a few of them that he's friendly with on occasion.

Inside of engineering. There was a flurry of activity going on throughout the entire complex. "B' Elanna had decided to have all of the crew members do a test on all of the machinery. Making sure everything was working up to specks.

"All right everyone lets keep moving. I want to give a good report to the captain when she calls me in a few hours for an update." She was able to hear some grumbling, otherwise everyone was able to go back to there work and continue on without anymore conflicts.

When B' Elanna looked over at the entrance of engineering. She was able to see her husband standing while watching her work like a real tyrant at times.

She decides to walk over to him staying with-in her persona and wait on what he has to say for the most part. "What's up Tom?" She asked with a neutral question.

"Myself other then the fact my pet project worked B' Elanna. You don't have to worry about me getting killed with the entity touching me. My clone will have the honors of trying to save the crystal entity get back home to his own reality."

"Wonderful!...I don't have to lose my husband to some crazy scheme that no one knows anything about the crystal entity. By the way when it the good deed supposed to happen Tom?" She asked with coming closer to give him a quick kiss onto his cheek.

It was bad enough with all of the workers are probably watching the entire scene just about now. While she kisses him on the cheek...

"In an hour. My clone knows about the entire situation on what he's supposed to do with the request from the creature. I will call later with an update to both the captain and yourself. I need to go now."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27th Glacier

"B' elanna having to be feeling much better after speaking with her husband Tom Paris. She was able to go back to her work inside of engineering. Even though she was feeling upset at the fact that she had to take out her frustration on some of the engineering staff.

And she needed to make up for it some time later. Just after she receives the update from husband about the plan. Hopefully it's going to be successful from when it comes to the clone and the Crystal entity.

Moments later for the real Lt. Tom Paris after quickly explaining everything to the captain and Chaokay. He was able leave the bridge with a upbeat persona.

While everyone that was working the bridge. Was quite pleased in what Lt. Tom Paris was able to come up with his accomplishment. Otherwise everyone was hoping for the best, as with the captain and Choakay.

Meanwhile Tom Paris went to meet up with his clone before starting the entire process.

When he opened the door to the holo deck. His clone was sitting down not moving. For a moment Lt. Tom Paris had thought that something was wrong.

But when he started to ask the clone a question. He was able to answer it without a problem. It was when Tom Paris took in a big gulp of air to relieve the tension in his neck and shoulders.

"Are you ready for this?" He says to his clone.

"I' m ready Tom Paris. Lets go get this over with right now." He replied with getting up slowly from his seat.

"Well then lets move out to head for the other holo unit." They didn't have to travel all that far.

Lt. Tom Paris(Real) was able to ask the computer to bring up the Glacier program.

Computer voice..."Enter when ready."

"Your all set to go inside." The real Lt. Tom Paris says to his clone. As the clone tells the computer to open the entrance. He walks inside with the entrance closing behind him.

Walking inside he was able to say to himself. "Truly remarkable" With the sight of the glacier and finding the entrance to the cave for where the crystal entity was housing.

He's able to slowly enter the cave having found a torch on the side of the wall to be used. He's able to see clearly now with the using of the torch that was up ahead of him.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28th Glacier

The clone of Lt. Tom Paris, had found the entire scenario very interesting. Especially when he found the cave inside something of a wonderful sight to see.

So far he wasn't able to make contact with the crystal entity. Even though he knew that there was some ways to go to get deeper inside.

But he knew of his job on what was involved, and nothing else that was coded into his main program banks. He was able to continue on for another 15 minutes. When he finally found the area embedded into his memory.

It was at this point he had to call out in order for the Crystal entity to know he's here. Hollering out..."Hello there, I' m back to help you out crystal entity."

While he waited a moment for any type of response. Until finally he saw the entity hovering about the top part of the cave looking like it was some type of a gas cloud.

"I' m here Lt. Paris. Are we ready to begin this process of sending me back home?" The creature says while moving on down closer to Lt. Paris.

"Ready as ever. Lets get this started before I change my mind." The clone said to the hovering entity moving closer to him.

Taking a moment for the entity to settle into position in front of Lt. Paris. The clone was very ready to extend his hands out to touch the crystal entity. Even though acting as if he was totally scared to death with ending up dead afterwards.

But nothing happen with his idea of dying. There was a white bright light coming from inside of the cave. As if it looked like a door way to another reality. Just after touch the crystal entity with both of his arms.

As soon the doorway completely opened. The crystal entity was able to start moving towards it. But first it was able to say "Good bye Tom Paris and thanks for your help with getting me back home."

It was at this point when the crystal entity disappeared through the door way, and the entire cave entrance disappeared as well. To be back to normal with the entire program having been shut down.

It was then that the clone needed to do the same with ending his existence. But first he needed to call the real Lt. Tom Paris to let him know the total outcome.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29th Glacier

FINALE

When the clone of Lt. Tom Paris called him. He had asked him to come to the holo-deck to give him the final message before ending his existence.

"I will be coming right away. Don't do anything until I get there." He said over the intercom. It was afterwards after coming from the bridge.

He was able to enter into the turbo lift, while asking the computer to drop him off on deck eight.

It was at this particular moment Lt. Tom Paris was feeling some what nervous. As to why he should be feeling this way. He had no idea for the moment.

When the turbo lift came to a full stop. He was able to move out at a quick pace. Even though currently there were no one in the corridor at this time of the evening.

Taking a few moments to reach his desire destination. He asked for the computer to open up the entrance way. And inside was sitting the clone of himself not moving.

Walking over to him. He needed to ask on whether the crystal entity was now gone.

"Yes Tom Paris it's gone. The creature was able to thank me for my good deed. Its now has disappeared into his own reality, and hopefully will be able to live a happy life in general."

"I hope so to." The real Lt. Tom Paris says to his clone before asking the computer to wipe out this particular program. "Good bye and thank you for your help."

"Anytime." It says.

"Computer please delete clone program of Lt. Tom Paris." He walks over to the entrance of the holo deck. He turns his head to see the clone disappeared from existence.

Afterwards he walks out of the entrance to head for engineering to visit his wife. But in the meantime he made a quick call to the bridge to let Captain Janeway know that the crystal entity is no longer abroad the Voyager, its now home for where it should be in the first place.

"Thanks Lt. Paris...see you tomorrow for duty bright and early." She replied with wink directed at her husband Chaokay sitting next to her.

"Yes sir. I will be there first thing in the morning." He closes off the intercom asking the computer to drop him on the level of engineering.

Taking a moment to arrive on the engineering level. He walks out of the turbo lift to walk inside of engineering.

Its there his life will be beginning once again with meeting up with his wife. Who is waiting for him in front of the main warp drive station...She looks up from the station to see him walk over to her with a bright and cheery expression.

"By the way your looking Tom. I assume your plan with the clone was a complete success?" She asked with turning to meet up with him and to give a quick peck onto his lips and cheek. In spite of having everyone looking on to the loving couple.

"Very much so B' Elanna...Are you able to leave engineering now to have a celebration dinner with your husband?" He asked having to be seeing everyone staring at them.

"Why not!...Lets go before I change my mind." She turns to call Lt. Freeman up on the top level to take over engineering for the rest of the evening.

When Lt. Freeman came down from the lift. She was able to give what ever orders that was needed to be said to him. Before the both of them were able to leave engineering holding hands and head for their quarters to celebrate.

The End


End file.
